newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the New Imperium
The New Imperium was founded 10 years after the Battle of Yavin by a coalition of disparate former Imperials (and some Rebels and other factions) that banded together to form a new government in Epsilon Sector, near the Unknown Regions and far from settled space. They attempted to create a system with the strength, structure and organization of the Empire but with the freedoms and ideals of the New Republic. The New Imperium originally consisted of the Intruder Wing, the Dark Lightning Strike Fleet, the Jedi Division (the Society of Shadows and Clan Ar'kell merged together), the New Corporate Sector Authority, and others. Some of these fleets were independent factions; others, such as Ar'Kell, were fleeing the corrupt Imperial Remnant and Dark Brotherhood that was based in Minos Cluster. They settled into Epsilon Sector partially because of its remoteness (located at the end of a little-known hyperspace route rimward of Bakura), and partially because of its lush worlds rich in resources able to be settled. It was also the homeworld of Xar Kerensky, the Jedi Grand Master of the New Imperium's Jedi Division. The new denizens of the sector quickly drove out the pirates and mercenaries that had called it home. Establishing a capital on Tralaria, the NI also settled into major worlds at Varnus, homeworld of the Jedi Division; Erebria, main world of the Intruder Wing; Kolath, home to the Dark Lightning Strike Fleet, and a number of other worlds. A governmental body and senate was established, and the position of Diktat created. Though typically serving a two-year term, the first Diktat, Grand Master Xar Kerensky, served only a six-month temporary term until the senate and infrastructure could be established. During that time, Fleet Admiral Caramon Majere's Vast Empire Strike Fleet and Sector Admiral Shok'for's Star Vipers joined in, filling out the western quadrants. First Diktat: Xar Kerensky and early establishment Xar Kerensky's leadership between 10-11 ABY was highlighted by the war against the Krri'Graq, the insectoid race inhabiting the Moro System, and an alliance with the Kaav'Klan, distant relatives of the Krri'Graq (all originally of Killik descent). The subjugation of the Krri'Graq added the Moro System and its valuable shipyards to the NI, one that was often called "the Kuat System of the West". Also during Kerensky's tenure, a contingent of COMPNOR forces from the Imperial Remnant were defeated and a tentative truce was established with the New Republic forces in the sector. Some problems still plagued the fledgling NI, however, including the integration of so many disparate forces, some of whom were former Imperials and held old grudges against non-humans. The NI was also fighting various terrorist organizations and pirate raids, though most of these were stamped out by the end of 11 ABY. Second Diktat: Ryskar D'larit and the Return of the Altarin'Dakor Once the Senate was firmly established, official elections were held for the position of Diktat, and Kerenksy declined to run again so that he could focus on building the Jedi Division on Varnus. The result of the election was that Sector Admiral Ryskar D'larit of Thyferra became the first officially-elected Diktat of the New Imperium. He served for nearly a year, during which the NI continued to grow, though some border skirmishes with the New Republic and minor pirate bands still occurred. During this time the Scepter of Karanishma was stolen and recovered, and a team of Jedi managed to foil a plot by a rogue Altarin'Dakor Jedicon named Turles and another crisis on Varnus caused by a Morphioni named Malphunoc. In 12 ABY, the Diktat was approached by a mysterious ambassador representing a race called the Altarin'Dakor. In vague terms he described them as vastly more advanced in every way and gave them an ultimatum that the New Imperium should ally with them - or suffer wrath. To demonstrate their power, they swept into the Satyr System, eliminated the NI guard there, and kidnapped virtually all the inhabitants and took them to places unknown. However, rather than bow to their demands, Diktat D'larit shot down their threats and kicked the ambassador out of the complex. It would be one of his final acts as Diktat, and would signal a war that would bring the New Imperium to the very brink. Shortly thereafter, during a speech commemorating the founding of the NI and its progress to date, Diktat Ryskar D'larit was assassinated by an Altarin'Dakor agent. The assassin committed suicide but also severely injured Fleet Admiral Majere in the process. The NI detained the ambassador, but he was also found dead shortly thereafter. In the following days, tumultuous events occurred. An overwhelming fleet appeared over Varnus, consisting of three Altarin'Dakor Titan-class Battleships, and the system's defenses were obliterated, the planet was blockaded, and Grand Master Xar Kerensky was kidnapped and taken captive. In a desperate bid to counterattack, the entire NI Starfleet amassed and struck back at Varnus, surprisingly driving the invaders away and destroying one Titan. However, from that point on the NI was thrown into chaos, and would never be the same place it had been before the Altarin'Dakor arrived. Interim Diktat: Arfann Dogar and times of chaos After the loss of Diktat D'larit, War Coordinator Arfann Dogar became interim Diktat and struggled to pull the NI together. Kerensky was rescued from a secret base in the Mizar System, foiling a plot by the Shok'Thola Kronos and killing the Warlord, who was the initial leader of the Return, in the process. Heartened by their victory, the NI sent a massive fleet to Mizar in an attempt to drive the Altarin'Dakor out. What resulted, however, was one of the worst defeats suffered during the war. Morale dropped low, and a seeming stalemate occurred. The Dark Lightning Strike Fleet was devastated to the point that it ceased to exist, and merged with the Intruder Wing. The commander, Fleet Admiral and Jedi Master Nico Flygras, went missing, along with Commander Maarek Stele. Diktat Dogar narrowly escaped death, as well. Though both Stele and Flygras were eventually recovered, their experiences had changed them forever. Xar Kerensky, meanwhile, traveled alone to AD space to search for the Shok'Thola Zalaria, who had saved his life and Bonded him. Totally enthralled by her, he sought her out, eventually found her, and helped rescue her from the Shok'Thola Nimrod. Zalaria then seemingly defected, traveling to the NI and bringing her Titan-class Battleship Nexus with her and hundreds of Jedicon. After the loss at Mizar, Diktat Dogar fell deeper and deeper into depression. In 13 ABY, during a lull in the conflict with the AD, he announced his pending retirement and called for new elections. By this time, AD agents were everywhere, and Nico Flygras, unknowingly subverted as a AD agent and under control of the Shok'Thola Queklain, helped to install former Moff and Director of Intelligence Gene Rytor as the second fully-elected Diktat of the New Imperium. Unbeknown to everyone else, however, was that Rytor was himself an AD agent, gone freelance after the death of Kronos, then scooped up by Queklain when the Warlord found him. Rytor knew that the renegade Warlord Queklain intended to use him as a pawn, and from the beginning he planned his escape while continuing to bolster the NI against the AD assault for the time being. After consulting with the other senators and fleet commanders, the decision was made to finally unify all the separate fleets and provinces of the New Imperium into a single, unified government and military. A new military structure was established with a War Coordinator (Rytor chose Dogar), commanders of the First and Second Fleets, and a new navy structure. The restructured NI worked hard to bolster its navy, shore up its defenses, and root out AD spies. Third Diktat: Gene Rytor and the Second Great War After Rytor became Diktat, a mission was sent into the Galbagos Nebula to discover what lay inside and what strategic value it might be to both the NI and the AD. The team discovered Altarin'Dakor scouts already there, as well as the lifeless hulk of the Star Destroyer Virulence, severely damaged during the Battle of Mizar. They also found a single individual trapped on an arboretum on a remote planet deep within the nebula. Claiming to be a spacer at the wrong place at the wrong time, he convinced the team to free him, but in fact the individual was Malduke, an ancient evil Traveler sealed there since the Dark War. Other missions were sent out, including one to find allies among the other races in the galaxy, specifically those ancient races that might have some reason to fight the Altarin'Dakor. An alliance was made with the Barabels and many of their warriors were sent to help as ground assault and defense forces. As a whole, however, the mission saw little effect, as most other forces in the galaxy were either too preoccupied to help, or didn't believe that the Altarin'Dakor truly existed or were as powerful as they claimed. Meanwhile, a coup occurred on Sigma, as the head of the Kaav'Klan military tried to take control of the system. The Emperor was ousted and the rogue Admiral Xantak tried to make an assault against their longtime rivals the Krri'Graq, but the plan was thwarted by the New Imperial Navy and Maarek Stele's squadron and the Emperor reinstated. During this time however, Zalaria's influence on NI command began to take more shape, something that concerned the top military commanders. Her forces integrated with the First Fleet, covering much of the eastern quadrants' defenses. Meanwhile, the Jedi continued to train quickly in the face of an inevitable counterattack from the Altarin'Dakor. In 13 ABY, during the lull between the action, a team of Jedi went in search of a powerful Force artifact they believed the Altarin'Dakor were also searching for. Landing on the planet Mies, they faced the Shok'Thola Strife and discovered the Force Collector, a nexus of power so strong that its defense mechanism scattered those near it through space and time. The mission was considered a stalemate, as neither side gained the upper hand, and after returning to Varnus Xar Kerensky and Zalaria were married. Shortly thereafter, they were attacked by the Shok'Thola Velius, and narrowly stopped him from destroying the entire planet in the ensuing battle. Days later, word came that the Altarin'Dakor were on the assault, this time led by the Shok'Thola Nimrod, who was the most militarily powerful and possibly the most feared Warlord of all. Striking quickly out of the Unknown Regions from both sides of Epsilon Sector in 14 ABY, he quickly conquered the western quadrants and assaulted the eastern quadrants to the brink of defeat. In a matter of a few weeks, Basra, Talas, Jengar, Moro, Sigma, Eridani, Pax, Erebria, and many more systems fell to the Altarin'Dakor. All the while, the Warlord encircled Varnus, intending to save it for last, and win a decisive victory that would crush all opposition and give him a highway into the rest of the galaxy. Simultaneously he struck at Varnus and Tralaria, and the NI made a last ditch defense, knowing that defeat would cost them everything. During the battles, the First Fleet at Varnus was obliterated and the city devastated, and Jedi fought Jedicon inside the Royal Palace. Nimrod's forces also assaulted Tralaria, driving the NI Second Fleet back and casting a shadow over Tralaria itself. However, at the last moment, just when Nimrod descended to the Royal Palace on Varnus to claim his victory and had nearly killed Xar Kerensky, a young boy from the future, claiming to be Xar and Zalaria's son, suddenly appeared and dispatched the Shok'Thola with seeming ease. He then healed Xar and, in the ensuing chaos, Zalaria laid claim to all of Nimrod's forces as the victor of one Shok'Thola over the other. After the battle, the New Imperium was in disarray, having lost nearly everything. Some fled the devastation, and Majere and Shok'for decided to leave for the Core, though they left enough of their navies behind to help with the NI's defense. Yet the NI seemed to have gained far more with the addition of Nimrod's forces. However, it remained to be seen if this tenuous alliance would hold. Diktat Rytor was ready to shed himself of the burden of Queklain. Maarek Stele, injured in the battle, left Varnus in search of Strife, who had previously helped him. Bren left in search of Akargan, his former ally. And a mysterious illness was discovered to have taken hold of Xar Kerensky, something that no one could understand or treat. War Coordinator Dogar retired a disheartened war hero, and Sector Admiral and Jedi Master Gaius Adonai took his place. The navy was once again restructured, this time even more integrated and streamlined. In the meantime, the other Warlords were planning to assault, all at once. It was a time of desperation for the New Imperium, and the war wasn't over, yet. Category:New pages